


Never Ever

by HeyItsMeee



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Based off Never Ever, Dumbasses, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, based off got7 song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsMeee/pseuds/HeyItsMeee
Summary: HAS NOT STARTED YET SORRY LOLBased on Got7's Never Ever. Each member's POV in the story corresponds with their lines in the song.a soulmate au where you can like... have platonic soulmates which are people you're friends with forever and romantic, like your love itnerests, but it's not just one person you meet, it's all through out. and you start out as black and white, so like people see you as black and white, but your vision is color. and as you grow and meet people you start gaining color in your body so like you'd get a skin color, hair color, eye color, as you keep growing and growingand when you meet all your best friend(s) for life and all your romantic soulmate(s), you finally become as vibrant as one can be, instead of fading colorsso like your parents, if you have a tight relationship with them, would make say, your eyes, super like, saturated brown or smth
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang, Choi Youngjae/Kim Yugyeom, Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung, GOT7 Ensemble/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang, Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Choi Youngjae, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 1





	Never Ever

**Author's Note:**

> For Nanowrimo

많이 기다렸지 I'm so sorry  
나 이제 결심 했지 Are you ready  
꽤나 길었지 나의 방황이  
이젠 걱정하지마 다신 가지 않을 테니  
  
부를 때 마다 난 없었지 Silence  
걱정 마 도착했으니 Shall we dance  
축배를 들자 이젠 내 손 잡아  
오늘부턴 내가 널 절대로 놓지 않아  
  
시작 됐어 둘만의 Romance  
넌 준비 됐어 난 준비 됐어  
두려움은 없어 망설일 필요 없어  
Let's go up up 우리 둘만의 Love  
시작 됐어 둘만의 Romance  
넌 준비 됐어 난 준비 됐어  
두려움은 없어 망설일 필요 없어  
Let's go up up 우리 둘만의 Love  
  
(Never ever) ever gonna let you go  
다시 너를 떠나지 않아 걱정하지마  
Baby you're mine mine mine  
(Never ever) ever gonna make you cry  
다시 울리지 않아 걱정하지마  
Baby you're mine baby you're mine  
  
많이 고민했던 만큼 이젠 확실해  
All in 나의 모든 것을 베팅해  
결심해 지금부터 영원까지  
I'm yours you're mine woh  
  
우리 맹세해볼까 Let's try it  
마음에 계약을 해 Let's sign it  
Get the ink get the pen  
나는 망설임이 없어 이제 이제  
  
시작 됐어 둘만의 Romance  
넌 준비 됐어 난 준비 됐어  
두려움은 없어 망설일 필요 없어  
Let's go up up 우리 둘만의 Love  
시작 됐어 둘만의 Romance  
넌 준비 됐어 난 준비 됐어  
두려움은 없어 망설일 필요 없어  
Let's go up up 우리 둘만의 Love  
  
(Never ever) ever gonna let you go  
다시 너를 떠나지 않아 걱정하지마  
Baby you're mine mine mine  
(Never ever) ever gonna make you cry  
다시 울리지 않아 걱정하지마  
Baby you're mine baby you're mine  
  
매일 밤 혼란스러웠어  
아직 내가 널 지켜줄 자신이 없어  
하지만 시간이 갈 수록  
분명히 더 선명히 (I missed you girl)  
계속 떠오르잖아 날 보던 네 눈빛이  
Baby you belong to me  
  
(Never ever) ever gonna let you go  
다시 너를 떠나지 않아 걱정하지마  
Baby you're mine mine mine  
(Never ever) ever gonna make you cry  
다시 울리지 않아 걱정하지마  
Baby you're mine baby you're mine  
  
난 never ever ever never ever  
난 never ever ever never ever  
난 never ever ever never ever  
난 never ever ever never ever


End file.
